


拇指姑娘AU/Thumbelina AU Story

by Tina_SPNDW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thumbelina - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我把盾铁放进了拇指姑娘的故事里了XD 愿博君一笑~（微博旧文搬运）<br/>PS:大家来猜猜屎壳郎和他的小伙伴是谁啊23333333333</p>
            </blockquote>





	拇指姑娘AU/Thumbelina AU Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'll appreciate for your comments!

很久很久以前，有一个名叫Howard的铁匠，他很想要一个小巧又可爱的孩子。他便去请教一位名叫Bucky的男巫，男巫说非常容易，便给他一块仙木让他去找深山里的Javis木匠。Howard听了Bucky的话，去找了Javis木匠并说明了意图。Javis木匠面无表情地看了看铁匠Howard，拿走了仙木说：“你等着。”然后就把Howard关在了门外。Howard在门外等了半天，有点不耐烦，刚想敲门进去，门却打开了。Javis木匠递给了Howard用仙木做好的拇指大小的小人，并吩咐Howard将这个小人放在家门口的水田里，他会自然长成一个样子。  
Howard听了木匠的话，道了谢，回家将小人放到了水田里，果不然，第二天他起床的时候，就有一个穿着红色盔甲的小人站在他的头的侧面，用手戳着他的脸说：“爸爸快起床啦~”Howard很高兴，给他起了个名字叫Tony。  
可是有一天，一只紫色外壳的屎壳郎，滚粪球的时候无意之间把他滚走了。他身边亮油油没毛的小蟑螂无奈的翻了翻白眼，把Tony拱了出来，让屎壳郎道歉，谁知道Tony没有站稳，正好掉在了荷塘边刚刚被小鱼咬断了根茎的荷叶上，无奈地顺流直下了。  
Tony飘到了外国，被一只体型巨大的绿色瓢虫甩进了一片森林。清晨，以露珠为饮料，以花蜜为食物，生活还算过得去。夏天和秋天过去了，蛋寒冷又漫长的冬天来临了，Tony来到了田鼠Clint的家里生活。让Tony惊奇的是，Clint的家里食物十分丰足。Clint第一次见到Tony的时候，以为他小吃不了多少，便收留了他，谁知道Tony的胃口大得超出了他的想象，再收留他，Clint怕自己会在春天到来之前饿死。  
于是，过了几天，田鼠Clint说：“我们这儿最有势力的先生——鼹鼠Fury就要来了，如果你跟着他混，就能吃香的喝辣的。”第二天，鼹鼠穿着黑天鹅的绒毛大衣来了，因为他是一个独眼龙，看不太清Tony的样子，Clint便让Tony随便耍两下，鼹鼠惊叹Tony骨骼惊奇功夫高深，立刻受了Tony做小弟。Clint开心的把Tony推了出去。  
过了很久，秋天来到了，鼹鼠Fury一边剔牙让Tony出去巡逻。其实，Tony不喜欢这样的日子，因为他喜欢阳光与清新的空气。于是，Tony趁着这次出去巡逻的功夫，找到了曾经救过的大块头金丝鸟Thor，请他帮助自己逃走。金丝鸟说：“你愿意和我一起到另外一个国家去吗？”Tony求之不得。  
金丝鸟背着Tony飞呀飞呀，途中和刚抓住红色秃瓢虫的黑寡妇蜘蛛打了个招呼，飞到了那个国度，并把Tony放到了一个果盘里，Tony饿了很久，看到鲜美的水果就吃了起来，吃着吃着，Tony发现他的身边站着一位和他爸爸一样大小的金发男人，正目不转睛的盯着他。后来经过和他对话，Tony才知道，这个帅帅的金发的男人叫Steve，是这个国家的王子。他俩经常说话，时间一久，便对彼此都产生了好感。  
Steve想和Tony结婚，可是Tony太小了，大臣们怎么都不会同意的，于是他带着Tony再次找到了巫师Bucky让他施法把他变大。Howard欲哭无泪，因为这和他的本愿相违背了，但是看着自家孩子已经被王子勾走了魂，只好一边希望自己不犯心脏病一边看着巫师把Tony变大了。Steve看着变大的Tony感动万分，请了木匠Javis作为见证人，在三人面前向Tony求了婚，Howard虽然嘴上说不开心，但是心里还是开心得很，同时又碎碎念自己还没和自家儿子呆多久，就被别人抢走了。  
回到Steve的国家之后，Steve便讲自己的王位让给了他有智有谋的忠心护卫Coulson，虽然Coulson有点不情愿还想继续呆在王子身边，但是Steve想和Tony二人世界，还是强行给他戴上了王冠。  
从此，Steve和Tony过上了幸福快乐自由的生活。

**Author's Note:**

> Weibo: @Tina_BattleMode
> 
> http://www.weibo.com/3824957512/B1ZcQ4cFY


End file.
